During spatial atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes, deposition gases can contact the back of the substrate resulting in backside deposition. Backside deposition can be an issue in batch processing chambers that use a multi-wafer susceptor arrangement. Current batch processing systems have backside deposition of as much as 30 mm margin around the outer edge of the wafer. Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods to prevent backside deposition in batch processing chambers.